1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic self-illuminating toilet lid.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet lids are almost universally known. However, toilet lids that embody a light source which can automatically be switched on when the toilet lid is raised, and which is automatically switched off when the toilet lid is lowered on to the toilet seat, are not known.